Memoirs
by helicoptersky
Summary: “Advances and breaks, it all started Four Years ago” This is his Story. SasoDei , mentions of ItaDei
1. Prologue

**Memoirs by HoukiboshiHikari**

"Advances and breaks, it all started Four Years ago" This is her Story. SasoDei, mentions of ItaDei

**A/N:** Er… I really admire Deidara, she's just so… unn? Uh… yeah.. I invented their ages… so uhm… well… he he he " . This is what you get when you read and watch Memoirs of a Geisha… Some people call me in Deidara (hizuki-nee-chan and itachi349)… so now.. they call me that.. all because I cosplay her… I got the idea for this story because of a reason that happened in real life… hope you like it

**Prologue**

I am Deidara from Iwagakure no Sato. I joined Akatsuki when I was fourteen. Today I am 18 years old, without the love of my life.

Akasuna no Sasori, Sasori of the Red Sand, my partner, my love. However he's ten years older than me. A big age difference to tell you that. I really love Sasori, that's why I decided to call him "Sasori-danna".

When I joined Akatsuki, I had a huge obsessive crush on him, Later it then turned to love.

This is my story as my relationship with Sasori advances and breaks…

It all started Four years ago…

**End Prologue**

**A/N: ** I know it's like too short.. but that's just prologue…he he he please don't kill me… I'd really update FAST since I already typed the First Chapter.. but I won't update until I get 5 reviews -- R&R please !

**Dedicated to:**  
Hizuki-nee-chan - she kinda gave me ideas on this Fic  
Literata-013 – my best friend… well she is…  
xXFutaba-ChanXx – Onee-chan! She's really nice..a nd she's the first person to ever read this FIC…  
NIX – he's really nice.. Thanks for everything!  
Shorty – hugs Shorty  
Yoru-kun – thanks for being such a nice friend… oh and.. uhh.. Vurdow agreed to be Raye Penber…  
Keno-chan - pokes Keno  
Oro-chan – uhh….  
Goth - BWAHAHA!  
Hana-nee-chan – Thank you nee-chan for agreeing to be Misora Naomi!  
Itachi349 – YO! Ka-Yuri! How are you?


	2. We Meet

**Memoirs by HoukiboshiHikari**

"Advances and breaks, it all started Four Years ago" This is her Story. SasoDei, mentions of ItaDei

**A/N: ** I felt guilty about posting a very short chapter so I'm gonna make a new one… sorry for the really short Chapters… also… Deidara is a girl in THIS fic… it's MY fic… and I forgot disclaimer.. Gomen… This is in Deidara P.O.V. andi kinda made things up at this point…

**Disclaimer: **HoukiboshiHikari does not own Naruto.. she only owns the plotline of this Fanfiction.

**Chapter One**

**We Meet**

I was walking around the forest, covered with blood, covered with guilt, for committing a crime. I was walking, limping in fact as various memories started to surround me…

_ I received my first ever Forehead protector... I was graduating from the Academy. I had a really big smile on my face... looking at my teacher… he was saying something like, don't betray Iwagakure no Sato…protect this village with your LIFE… love it… and most of all…never disgrace it. I Vowed not to betray Iwa no Sato._

Little did I know back then I will be breaking that vow… heck I was 6 years old…

As I was nearing the Sakura Tree… I fainted at my tracks…

I woke up near a fireplace; there was a man in his early twenties, sleeping on the other side of the Fire. I noticed my self... I was bandaged, cleaned up… no longer covered in blood. As I tried to stand up the man with me woke up…

"Don't stand up yet! You have a deep wound try to rest first.." he said as he sat up…

"aa, hai" I said my voice barely more than a whisper… I slept again, this time when I woke up; I was Strong enough to sit up.

"Hungry?" The man with me asked as he said, that my stomach growled, I blushed from embarrassment. The man laughed as he handed me a fish on a stick, I took it and said a faint arigatou.

Later then I noticed that the man was staring at me,

"What's your name?" he asked me… I stopped eating and stared at him as if he was a two-headed monster.

_ I woke up in a house, with a bloody head, I didn't know why I had a bloody head, I stood up and ran around a village, it was almost empty… the only visible living creatures was myself and a girl. I went towards the girl and asked her were was I._

_ "Iwagakure no Sato, Daijoubu ka?" She gave me a warm smile, revealing that she was concerned. I shook my head in reply._

You see, I never knew my real name. I lost my memory a few years before, Al I remember of my name was it started with a "D". I got abandoned by my parents, never knew them either… all I can remember was that before I fainted, my parents were fighting again. Since I expertise with the usage of Clay, I made my name coordinated with it, "Deidara" from mud. I am blonde with sea green eyes, or so I've heard from countless of people.

"If you don't want to tell me it's alright" as the man said that, I got awoken from my thoughts, I shook my head and said,

"unn…Deidara… unn" I noticed then that he looked young… with short red hair, and pale white skin. He smiled.

"Akasuna no Sasori, nice to meet you."

**Chapter One End**

**A/N:** it's still short… well anyways.. hehe. Chapter two is still uhm.. drafty so I might edit it still… it might get a little bit late and are Deidara's really sea green? That's what my friends told me… hehehe… anyways.. Thanks for reviewing. And..  
**Keno-chan: ** I poke you because your fun to be poked… -pokes Keno more-


	3. Akatsuki

**Memoirs by HoukiboshiHikari**

"As it advances and breaks, It all started Four Years ago." This is her story, SasoDei, with mentions of ItaDei

**A/N:** Deidara's eyes are **BLUE**… **not sea green**… Sorry… ehehe… Well anyways sorry for the really short chapter again also for the late update, I've been an insomniac… meaning I sleep at day, not at night… plus my Uncle came home from another country, so I want to spend time with him… and also… This chapter was originally written in the PC downstairs… and I use the upstairs (in order to not raise suspiciousness to my parents) so I wrote the third chapter, then my sister returned my flash drive... so well yeah... I'm writing this… Thanks everyone for reading!... There are Kanji Characters here…

**Disclaimer:** HoukiboshiHikari does not own NARUTO..

**Chapter Two**

**Akatsuki ****赤 月 ****暁**

It has been three months since I've been travelling with Sasori-san. During those times, I developed a huge obsessive (A/N: To all the others I chat with everyday: does this sound familiar?) crush on him.

I like the way he smiles at me, the way he talks, the way he offers food, asks me if I'm alright, concerned for me, laughs at little things, and how he is such a sweet guy.

Last week, he told me to join Akatsuki with him. I agreed since I really wanted to stay with him, forever. We went to Akatsuki I later then got accepted. Now, I'm wearing a cloak similar to Sasori-san's and a ring that says 青, Sei or Blue/green… I wear it on my Right Index Finger. Sasori-san's ring is 玉, Gyoku or Jewel/Ball... which he wears in his Left Thumb.

I was walking around Akatsuki when I bumped into a boy about my age. He wore his hair in a ponytail, and I saw his Leaf Forehead protector. The Boy glared at me, I glared back.

"Hn," he said while walking away… to the place opposite where I was going.

"Hmph," I said and continued with my walk.

Little did I know, while I was walking, the boy stopped at his tracks and glanced at me.

I felt really scared when he glared at me, it was as if he wanted and can kill me instantly. Like a demon that lurks in the night, searching for it prey as it thirsts for blood and flesh. Suddenly, a warm hand touched my shoulder that woke me up from my imagination, when I turned around, it was him, Sasori-san.

"Ikuso, Deidara." (Let's go, Deidara) He said…

"Wareware wa doko ni ikimasu ka?" (Where are we going?) I asked him

"To meet the other Akatsuki members"

When we started walking, I felt a someone staring at me, watching my every move. I glanced at my back to find no one there, the boy was gone.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked, clearly noticing my confusion.

"unn… betsunii… unn." (unn… nothing… unn) I replied shaking my head, as my bangs flew left and right.

I was happy to meet the other Akatsuki members, I was their favorite wince I was the only girl. The Member I was close with (apart from Sasori-san) is Kisame-san… he's really a nice adult… ignoring the fact that he looks like a shark.

As I looked around the members, I saw a Venus Fly Trap, no joke… Zetsu-san… he has one on his head, behind him… I saw that boy…

"Kare wa dare desu ka?" (Who is he?) I muttered under my breath.

"hmm?" apparently, Sasori-san heard me… I looked at him and said,

"Sono otoko no hito wa dare desu ka?" (Who is that boy?)

"Kare wa Uchiha Itachi desu. Itachi wa Konohagakure no Sato kara desu." (He is Uchiha Itachi. Itachi is from the Hidden Village of Konoha) he replied.

"aa… narukodo," (oh, I see) I said in reply.

It just so happens to be that Uchiha Itachi will be one of those people I would really want to get to know… he's really mysterious and all. Makes me want to know him more... interesting… hmm?

**Chapter Two End**

**A/N:** Hmm... I guess chapter three will be posted if I get like... 7 more reviews... ehehe. Plus I have to edit chapter three….READ AND REVIEW!

**TO ALL FELLOW COSPLAYERS:** Last 21 was fun right? Ehehe… it's so cool! Thanks so much for the donut Nix-nii-chan!


End file.
